Accidental Confession
by eliza-natsuko
Summary: In which Koshino refuses to help Sendoh. What did Sendoh do then? He bought a book entitled ‘101 Ways to Express Your Love’. SenRu


**Accidental Confesion**

By eliza natsuko

Pairing : SenRu!

Disclaimers : Sadly, nothing in this fic belongs to me.

Summary : In which Koshino refuses to help Sendoh. What did Sendoh do then? He bought a book entitled '101 Ways to Express Your Love'.

A/N : First of all, thanks a million to those who read and/or reviewed my past fic (Cellphone Romance). It helps a lot in encouraging me to write this fic. I actually got the idea to write this fic when a came across a pop-up while browsing some websites. So I thought 'why not I write a fic?' and it turn out to be this fic. Hehehehe.. Once again, sorry if there are any errors and the warning, there are some foul languages. Now, to the fic! DOOZO!

It was a fine, sunny morning. Everything was peaceful in the park somewhere near Ryonan High School. The birds were chirping happily, little children were running around playing catch-me-if-you-can, old and happy couples sitting on the bench, enjoying each other's presence. Everything was perfect until two shonen are spotted, one whining while another trying his best to maintain his composure.

The taller, spiky haired one was whining about something while the other looked as though he was about to explode.

"Ne... Hiro-kun! Help me…" Sendoh had his big teary puppy eye on and tugged on Koshino's sleeve.

"Dammit Akira! For the umpteenth time, just be frank and tell him! What is there to help!" Smoke can be seen coming out of Koshino's ears.

"But… but.. I can't.. Knowing how cold and stoic he is. What if he shows no reaction? What am I suppose to do?" Sendoh replied. For once, feeling helpless in his life.

"That's your problem. No one asked you to fall in love with that ice-prince. For kami-sama's sake, isn't there any better person besides Rukawa?" Koshino shot Sendoh with dagger glares.

"It can't be help! Don't blame me! It's DESTINY! It's FATE!" Sendoh tried to defend himself.

"FATE my ass, Akira." Koshino stood up from the bench he was sitting while listening to his teammate pleading. "I'm leaving. Promised my mom to do some shopping. AND DON'T CALL ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT JUST TO ASK FOR ADVICE!" Koshino shouted, ignoring the passerby.

"Ouch, Kosh! You don't have to shout! And those advices are important!" Sendoh inhaled and continued. "You want your beloved friend to have a good future, don't you!" Only to have his good friend wave back without an air of care.

'_Kami-sama.. please help me… I'm hopelessly in love with the coldest person on this planet'. _Sendoh strolled down the familiar street he passed everyday. Stopping in front of a book store, Sendoh decided to get the latest basketball magazine. While searching for the aforementioned magazine, one particular book caught our lovely shonen's eye.

"101 Ways To Express Your Love…" He read the title silently under his breath to himself. It took several seconds until something clicked into Sendoh's head. _'Thank you Kami-sama! I love you so much!'_ Sendoh quickly purchased the book and totally forgot about his main reason for entering the book store.

Upon reaching home, Sendoh rushed into his room and began flipping through the book he recently bought. "Step 1 - to express your love is to approach and look for signs." Sendoh paused and thought for a moment and then resumed reading. "A display of total obliviousness to the one who is approaching generally indicates lack of interest altogether. Don't be discouraged. But if the one you approach shows absolutely no interest, then it's time to re-group and try again."

Sendoh's interest was soon focused only on that book. He continued reading, occupying all the spaces in his brain until he felt he had killed enough brain cells. _'Tomorrow! We have our usual one-on-one tomorrow! Yoshi! My chance!'_ Sendoh did an arm pump and began to jump on his bed shouting "My little Kae-chan" and "I'm coming!"

The next day during their one-on-one….

During their one-on-one, Sendoh kept approaching Rukawa. He tried to stick to Rukawa and did everything he could to attract the raven haired boy's attention. However, Rukawa paid no attention to what Sendoh had done.

'_Kuso! The first step didn't work, eh? Fine. Time for step 2- The Verbal Exchange.'_ Sendoh was too engrossed into his 'love expressing steps' until he forgot about the most important Rukawa Fact – Rukawa doesn't enjoy socializing. Sendoh positioned himself next to Rukawa on the floor and began to start a simple and mild conversation.

"Nice weather eh, Rukawa-kun?" Sendoh asked, looking up at the bright sun to prove his point.

"Hn." Rukawa replied a short answer. Make that a VERY short answer.

"I think tomorrow is gonna be a better day." Sendoh said,trying very hard not to let the conversation die out.

"….."

"….."

"….." _'DAMN IT RUKAWA! TALK, WILL YOU! Kuso! Why is it so hard to talk to this damn fox! _

Seeing as how step 2 didn't work, Sendoh proceeded to step 3 – Body Language. _'This step can take minutes or hours . . . or weeks or months . . . to achieve.'_ Sendoh recited mentally. _'So be patient Sendoh Akira'_

A few weeks has passed since Sendoh bought the book that ought to change his love life. Yet, Sendoh was still working on step 3. His patience and persistence finally bore fruit when he succeeded in persuading Rukawa to invite him to his house for dinner.

'_Tonight! Tonight is the night I've been waiting! Tonight everything will be clear! And tonight we'll be an item!'_ Sendoh wondered to his dream fantasy. He hugged his bolster tight, thinking it's his Kae-chan. His? Yeah… Tonight, the so-called proclaimed Kae-chan will be his.

'_Gosh! Look at the time! Better get prepared!'_ Sendoh entered the toilet and had a nice warm bath. After bathing, he put on his favourite blue tee and a simple white pants. He spiked up his hair to match his outfit and applied some mild perfume. He put on his best smile and looked into the mirror. "Damn! I'm gorgeous!" He then headed to the rack and put on his black Nike Air which matched his outfit perfectly. "Now, off I go!"

"I told you, sir. I'm not the culprit! I was just chased by a dog." Sendoh explained to the two police officers. He was stopped by the officers because they thought Sendoh was the snatch thief they were searching for when Sendoh was trying to run away from the fierce dog as he accidentally stepped on it's tail.

"Alright… Alright… Now show us your identity card and we'll let you go if you're proven not guilty." Sendoh quickly handed the officers his identity card and took a glance at his wrist watch. _'Shit! I have to reach Rukawa's house in 5 minutes and I'm not even halfway to his house. Damn these officers!'_ One of the officers jotted down details about Sendoh while the other scanned around looking for the snatch thief. Sendoh tapped his feet impatiently. "Ano.. sorry but can you hurry up? I have a date and I'm late."

"Sorry son. Work matters. You know, for the sake of Kanagawa." The officer continued blabbering about his honourable duty in the society. Sendoh suddenly regretted what he said. _'If only I can keep this mouth of mine shut for once I wouldn't have to listen to this man's blubbering!'_ Sendoh was also using his last ounce of strength to maintain his composure and not to pounce on the annoying officer. "There you go, son. Thanks for your co-operation. Have a nice day."

'_Nice day my ass! I've wasted 25 minutes without my dear Kaede because of you.'_ But being a nice boy Sendoh was, he merely nodded and smiled to the two officers in duty. Sendoh then sprinted all the way until he reached Rukawa's house. Panting heavily as he pressed on the door bell. Rukawa greeted him with a slightly petulant look.

"Sorry to be late. There were two officers-"

"The food's getting cold." Rukawa cut Sendoh off.

The two handsome lads ate their dinner merrily. Well, that is if you consider Sendoh talking and Rukawa only give nods occasionally, merry. Soon, the dinner ended with empty plates and bloated stomachs. They both did the dishes together and during that moment, Sendoh took the opportunity to try out step 4 – Touching. While washing the dishes, Sendoh purposely 'accidentally' brushed his hand against Rukawa's. The smaller brunette showed no reaction but a slight blush. Sendoh didn't realize that though.

After done doing the dishes, surprisingly, Rukawa invited Sendoh to the roof. To experience the beauty of the stars in the sky, according to him. Sendoh, of course agreed. He would take any chance he could to be with Rukawa. They lied on the roof, looking at the sky that sprawled above them.

"Didn't know you love stars….." Sendoh voice out.

"They're just some fire ball burning with brilliant white flames." Rukawa cut Sendoh.

"Hey look! There's a constellation over there!" Sendoh pointed at the dark sky high above them. "It's Ursa Major, I think."

"Where?" Rukawa's cobalt blue eyes searched for the constellation.

"THERE!" Without noticing, Sendoh took Rukawa's hand and drew invincible lines, tracing the aforementioned constellation. Upon realizing what he had done, Sendoh quickly pulled his hands back as if he touched something hot. Both of them blushed. (kawaii)

"Er… You heard of the song Asterisk by Orange Range?(1)" Sendoh asked, trying to break the ice.

"Y-Yea. It's a nice song." Rukawa replied shyly.

Sendoh began to hum the melody of the song. Soon enough, Rukawa followed suit. As soon as they reached the chorus, unable to stop himself, Sendoh sang.

_Miageta yozora no hoshi tachi no hikari_

_/Gazing at the star light from the night sky/_

_Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iro aseru koto naku todoku_

_/An old memory of a wish crosses into a new era without fading/_

_Kirari hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi Kaze_ _ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo_

_/The emotion of someone screaming at the wind is reflected in their sparkling eyes/_

_Chikara aru kagiri ikitekunda kyou mo_

_/Wishing on the moon, we'll live today to the fullest/_

_Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni_

_/Our feelings will one day reach into someone's heart/_

_Hikari tsuduke you ano hoshi no you ni_

_/Lets shine on like the stars/_

"Ne, Rukawa. How long have we met each other?" Sendoh asked as he looked up at the stars that shined above them.

Rukawa looked thoughtful for a second then he replied. "Seven months, I guess."

"Seven months? That's a long time." A simple smile carved on Sendoh's lips. "I still remember the time when we had our first one-on-one, it was raining but you still insist that we continued to play."

"Yeah. And you arrived an hour late that day." Rukawa shot words back at Sendoh.

"Hey… It wasn't on purpose. I got detention that day." Sendoh defended himself.

"Yeah… And you're always late. Our one-on-ones, movies, matches and even today." Rukawa debated, unwilling to lose.

"Like I said, it wasn't on purpose. I have reasons for being late. Earlier I was stopped by 2 officers-"

"Who thinks you're a thief." Rukawa finished the sentence for Sendoh.

"Exactly! I tried explaining to them that I was chased by a dog but they wouldn't listen." Sendoh told Rukawa the incident that happened earlier today.

"Gosh Sendoh! Who would believe such a tale? You should at least be a better liar and make up a better story than being stopped by 2 officers!" Rukawa raised his voice a little.

"But it's the truth. I-" Sendoh was once again cut off by Rukawa.

"Even that time in your house when we're suppose to make tempura. You delayed the time we're suppose to switch off the gas and we ended up eating carbonated tempura!" Rukawa seemed to be shaking with rage.

"Why are you so agitated? It's my nature to be late. It's not like I enjoy being late. Time just doesn't like me." Sendoh tried not to raise his voice as he knew that if he did, the decent conversation he started will soon become a heated argument.

"Oh? So now you're saying that you WANT to be late?"

"No. I just-"

"Do you think I enjoy waiting for you all the time then!" Rukawa's voice was loud and loaded with anger.

"Rukawa! Why are you so mad at me? I'm just trying to-"

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE!"

Sendoh couldn't stand being cut off anymore. "I'm trying to say that I LOVE YOU!" He shouted back at Rukawa, breathing heavily. Rukawa's eyes shot open. Not believing his ears. For a moment, everything was silent. Sendoh stood up from his sitting position and walked back into the house. He muttered a low "I'm leaving." and walked towards the door. Before exiting the house, he heard Rukawa asking

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm leaving." Sendoh repeated.

"No. Before that."

"…." Sendoh walked out of the house and closed the door behind him. Outside the house, Sendoh leaned on the door, tears just about heavy enough to fall.

'_Baka Akira! Who could you let those words slipped out just like that? So much for following the steps! Baka, baka, BAKA!' _Sendoh's mind screamed at him. He sat on his bed, alone in the corner, recalling the outburst in Rukawa's house.

"_Why are you so agitated? It's my nature to be late. It's not like I enjoy being late. Time just doesn't like me." _

"_Oh? So now you're saying that you WANT to be late?" _

"_No. I just-" _

"_Do you think I enjoy waiting for you all the time then!" _

"_Rukawa! Why are you so mad at me? I'm just trying to-"_

"_WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE!"_

"_I'm trying to say that I LOVE YOU!"_

Sendoh wanted to scream. He wanted to release his anger, sadness, disappointment. He wanted to rewind everything and pause at the moment they looked at the stars. The next things he did was punching his pillow. And when his hands gave up, he buried his face into the pillow. He let the tears fall freely and it soaked into the pillow.

'_I'm such an idiot. It's all my fault! Why did I yell back a him? Why did I bring up such sensitive topic? Why did I arrive late? Kami-sama, why? Why? WHY!'_

After another moment of crying, rational thinking finally won over Sendoh. _'Maybe I should apologize after all. It was entirely my fault.'_ He took out his cellphone from his pocket and began pressing the numbers he memorized so well. He hesitated for a few seconds before pressing the 'Call' button. As he was about to press that button, his phone rang. He looked at the screen. It was written _'Kae-chan'_

"Hello?" Sendoh picked up the call.

"………" Unfortunately he was answered with silence.

"Hello? Rukawa. What is it?" Sendoh repeated, adding a few more words.

"Sendoh… I… I…" The other stuttered.

"Rukawa, gomen. I-"

"NO! I should be the one apologizing, I'm sorry…" Rukawa's voice died off.

"Rukawa…."

"Akira, I'm sorry I shouted at you. I don't know what made me so angry. I-"

"It's ok. It's ok. I don't blame you." Sendoh tried to comfort Rukawa.

"I'm sorry." Rukawa again, apologized.

"Ne, aren't you talking a lot today? And you called me Akira!" Sendoh laughed. Trying to ease the moment.

"Shut up, do'ahou. I'm just being nice, ok?" The both shonen now talked as if nothing happened earlier. Totally forgetting the outburst.

"Awww.. Kae-chan… That's so sweet."

"A… Akira, I- You see, I er…" Once again, Rukawa stuttered.

"Hmm?" Sendoh slowly encouraging his friend to continue.

"ILoveYou!" Rukawa finished off quickly. Sendoh could imagine Rukawa blushing as red as a ripe tomato now. He chuckled and replied

"KAE-CHAN! You're being extremely sweet today! Touched by an angel perhaps?" If Rukawa was there with Sendoh now, he would have died suffocation as he would be hugged tightly by Sendoh.

"No. No angel did and DON'T call me Kae-chan." Rukawa's voice returned to his normal cold one.

"But you're just so cute that you deserve the 'chan'. How about Ruru-chan?" Sendoh suggested.

"No."

"Erm.. Ede-chan?"

"No."

"Kaede-chan?"

"No."

And so the night continued with two deeply in love shonen hanging on the phone, secretly pouring their love out to each other. In a dark corner in Sendoh's room, there was a book entitle '101 Ways To Express Your Love' chucked alone, lifeless. Now that he has his Kae-chan, why would he need it anyway?

Notes:

(1) This is yet, another song from Orange Range. It's a nice song with the combination of slow and rap. For those of you who watch Bleach, it's the first opening.

Japanese terms:

Shonen: Youth

Kuso : Damn

Kami-sama: God

Yoshi: Yes (the one when you jump for joy)

Tempura: A kind of food (something like fish fillet)

Gomen: Sorry

Do'ahou: Idiot (Rukawa's favourite word)

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
